Matters of the Heart
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rouge finds Shadow cheating on her and goes to Sonic for comfort. But what happens when Shadow won't stop bothering Rouge? Details inside. Main pairing: Sonouge. Don't like, don't read.
1. The Breakup

Hey, guys. fanfiction9821 here bringing you a new story that could be considered an expansion of one of my other stories. It's called Matters of the Heart. This is a Sonouge/Shadaze story that is an expansion of Heartbroken. In the story, Rouge catches Shadow cheating on her with Blaze. She tells Sonic and starts to ponder the possibility she's developing feelings for Sonic. But what happens when Shadow won't stop bothering Rouge? Loads of drama, that's what.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I was walking over to Shadow's place to meet up with him. We were dating for what seemed like eternity. We were inseparable to the point you wouldn't see one of us without the other. I walked up to his door to see it was already open. I walked in and looked around for Shadow. "Shadow, where are you," I asked. I then heard moaning coming from upstairs. I went up the steps, opened the door, and looked inside. I was shocked by what I saw: Shadow and Blaze in the same bed. "Shadow," I cried. "Oh, Rouge. I didn't see you there," Shadow said. "What were you doing," I asked. "Nothing," Blaze said, covering herself with the sheets. "Doesn't look like nothing," I replied. "Look, Rouge. I can explain," Shadow said. "Don't bother. I don't wanna hear it. We are so done," I said. "Rouge, wait," Shadow said, grabbing my wrist. "Let go. I don't wanna be near you," I said, pulling my arm back. I left the room and was headed out the door when Shadow stopped me. "Please, Rouge. Just hear me out," Shadow said. I then kicked Shadow on the side of his face. "Forget it. I don't want to hear it, I said. Leave me alone," I said before running out of the house.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I was watching Final Destination when my cell phone started ringing. I checked to see who was calling and saw Rouge's name. "Rouge, what's going on," I asked. "Shadow cheated on me," she replied. "What? Why would he do that," I asked. "I'm not sure. It's like a fanfiction author wanted to split up Shadow and I," Rouge replied. "That's bad," I said. "That's not even the worse of it," she said. "What are you talking about," I asked. "He was cheating on me with your girlfriend," Rouge replied. "What? Why would Blaze do that," I asked. "I'm not sure. It's like that same author believes in Shadow and Blaze being together," she said. "Calm down, Rouge. If you need a place to stay, I'm open," I said. "What are you talking about," she asked. "Did Shadow want you to listen to what he had to say," I asked back. "He did. I wouldn't hear it and I kicked him in the face when he blocked my way," she replied. "Well, Shadow won't stop 'till you're his again. He'll stop at your place, call you, and text you," I said. "You're right. How do you know this," she asked. "I'm not sure. I just feel like it's happened to me before. Like some other fanfiction author wrote a story about a girl not wanting to leave me alone," I replied. "Okay, I'll be right over," Rouge said before hanging up. "I'll help you through this, Rouge. I promise," I said to myself before turning my attention back to the movie.


	2. The Move and the Fight

Shadow's POV

I was walking over to Rouge's home to apologize about before. I didn't mean to cheat on her. I knocked on the door and no response came. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I looked inside through the window and saw no trace of Rouge. I figured she wasn't in right now, so I waited hour after hour after hour. Still no sign of Rouge anywhere inside or outside. "Where are you," I asked myself.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I was getting a bed ready for Rouge so she would have a nice place to sleep. I was setting the pillows when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and Rouge came in. "Hey, Rouge," I said. "Hey, Sonic. Are you getting a bed set up," she asked. "Yeah. I was almost done when you came in," I replied. "Well, you should get back to that while I get the stuff I brought with me," she said before going back outside. I went back over to the bed I was getting ready and set up the pillows like I was doing before. Rouge soon came in with a few magazines and a suitcase. "Is that all you brought with you," I asked. "No, this is just some of it. The rest is in my car," she replied before going back out. I was almost finished setting up the bed for Rouge. I just needed to add the sheet and I was done.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I was looking at Rouge unloading her car. "Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the one she goes to after she finds out about Blaze and I. I won't leave you alone until you're mine once again, Rouge," I said. I then headed down to confront her. "Rouge the Bat," I said. "Shadow, what are you doing here," Rouge asked. "Why do you think I'm here? To apologize for before," I replied. "Well, forget it. I won't hear it or accept your apology. You're leaving," she said. "The hell I am. Let's go," I said, grabbing Rouge's wrist. "Let go of me," she cried. "Never," I said before something hit me. "Rouge, are you okay," Sonic asked as he came out of his spin. "I am, thanks to you," Rouge said. "This isn't your battle, Faker. It's between me and Rouge," I said, getting back up to my feet. "Never. Rouge broke it off with you," Sonic replied. "And I'm here to bring her back. Rouge, I'm sorry," I said. Rouge simply turned her back to me. "Fine. You win this round, Faker, but I won't give up until Rouge is mine once again," I said before taking off.

* * *

Rouge's POV

It was getting late, so I got ready to rest up for tomorrow. "Hey, Sonic," I said. "Yeah," he said. "Thanks," I said. "For what," he asked. "For standing up for me. I liked that," I replied. "Thanks. You should get some rest," Sonic said. "I will. Good night," I said. "Night," Sonic said before walking into his room. I closed my eyes to give in to the bliss of sleep. Outside my window, Shadow was watching me. "You'll be mine again, Rouge," Shadow said.


	3. Shadow's Plan Begins

Rouge's POV

I was still asleep when a sweet smell wafted into my room and made its way toward my nostrils. I inhaled the smell and was allured almost instantly, so I opened my eyes and walked over to the source of the smell. I walked into the kitchen and saw Sonic cooking breakfast. "Hey, Sonic. Making some food," I asked. "I sure am. You need a good meal to start the day, after all," Sonic replied. "That's true," I said before taking a seat at the table. Sonic then set a plate of pancakes in front of me before he took a seat at the table himself with his own breakfast. As soon as we were done, a knock at the door was heard. "Shouldn't we get that," I asked. "Nah, it's probably just the mail," Sonic replied. "It's not the mail. It's Rocket," a voice said. "Come in. It's open," Sonic said. Rocket came in and took a seat at the table. "What's going on," Sonic asked. "I'm just here to deliver a message. It's from Blaze," Rocket said. "What'd she want you to tell me," Sonic asked. "Just that she's sorry about cheating on you. She was hoping you and her would have some dinner tonight," Rocket replied. "Sounds good. Tell her I'll take her up on her offer," Sonic said. "Will do," Rocket said before leaving.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I was walking back over to Blaze's home to tell her Sonic would love to have dinner with her. I knocked on the door and waited for a response. "It's open," Blaze said. I walked in and saw Blaze brushing her fur. "What did Sonic say," Blaze asked as she put down her brush. "That he takes you on your offer," I replied. "Thank you. Dismissed," Blaze said. "Of course," I said before leaving.

* * *

Blaze's POV

I waited until Rocket was out of earshot before I picked up the phone next to me. "I hope Sonic and Rocket will forgive me for this," I said to myself before dialing a number. "It's all set. Sonic will be distracted tonight while you take care of business," I said. "Excellent. Rouge will be mine again whether she likes it or not," the voice on the other line said. "I hope I have served you well," I said. "You have. I thank you for a job well done," the voice said before hanging up. "Oh, why did I get involved in this," I asked myself before remembering what happened after Rouge left. (flashback begins) "I won't help you, Shadow," I said after learning his plan to win back Rouge involved me. "You _are _going to help me and that's the end of it," Shadow replied. "Why should I help you," I asked. "Because I'll tell Faker about our little encounter if you don't," he replied. "You wouldn't," I said with a shocked tone of voice. "I would, I can, and I will unless you help me," Shadow replied. "Okay," I surrendered. (flashback ends) A single tear rolled down my face as I recalled the blackmail. "I hope you can forgive me the most, Rocket. I used you like Shadow used me," I said tearfully.


	4. True Feelings Come Out

Sonic's POV

I was getting ready for the date Blaze and I had set. Blaze wanted to apologize about what happened and what better way than some dinner? I was going out while Rouge was staying behind. I put on my best shoes, a black and white shirt, some jeans, and a watch to see just what time it would be when the date ended. I went downstairs where Rouge was just reading one of the magazines she brought with her. "Later, Rouge," I said. "See ya," Rouge simply replied. I headed out the door and went to meet up with Blaze. Unknown to me, Shadow was waiting for me to leave so he could regain Rouge.

* * *

Shadow's POV

I was in a nearby alley when I saw Faker amscray. "Time to get Rouge back," I said to myself. I then walked over to the door, went inside, and noticed it was completely dark. I flipped on the lights and saw Rocket sitting on the couch, polishing a rifle and Blaze besides him. "Hey, Shads. I guess you thought I wouldn't be here, didn't you," Rocket asked. "How did you know," I asked back. "Just overheard Blaze talking about your little scheme. Isn't that right, Blaze," Rocket said. "It is. I'm sorry, Shadow. I'm not helping you anymore," Blaze said. "Fine, I'll tell Faker all about our little encounter then," I said. "Too late. I already know all about that," Sonic said leaning in the doorway. "Faker," I said as I turned around. "I already know about it because Rouge told me over the phone," Sonic said. "I'm not your property anymore," Rouge said stepping into the room. "If you know better, you'll leave Rouge alone," Rocket said aiming the rifle at me. "You win again, Faker. But mark my words, Rouge will be mine again," I said before leaving.

* * *

Rocket's POV

"Nice job, Rocket," Sonic said. "Thanks," I replied. "Rocket, I just wanted to say something," Blaze said. "What's that," I asked. "I'm sorry for using you. Shadow blackmailed me with the encounter we had. I feel terrible about it," Blaze said. "It's alright. You had to help Shadow because he had something he could use against you," I said. "Thanks for understanding," Blaze said. "Come on. We should go," I said. "That sounds like a good idea," Blaze replied. Blaze and I then left, leaving Sonic and Rouge alone with each other.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I was just sitting there besides Sonic, feeling the awkward silence in the room. Sonic finally broke the silence by asking "How are you holding up?" "Pretty good," I replied. "I guess you aren't even to give Shadow a chance, huh," he asked. "No, I'm not. He cheated on me. Plus, I already have feelings for another hedgehog," I replied. "Another hedgehog? Well, who is it," Sonic asked. "Who do you think it is," I asked back with a smirk. "Let me think. Amy's a girl, so she's out. I don't see you with Silver, so he's out. I'm pretty sure Rocket likes Blaze, so he's out. That leaves...," Sonic started before realizing who I was talking about. "I see who it is," Sonic said. "Just kiss me," I said. "Done," Sonic replied before kissing me right on the lips. We kissed for five minutes before Sonic broke the kiss. "To tell ya the truth, I had feelings for you. I just buried them because of Shadow," Sonic said. "Really," I asked. "Yeah. If Shadow knew I liked you, he would beat me into an inch of my life," Sonic said. "It's a good thing Shadow and I were done," I said. "That was the best piece of news I ever got," Sonic said before kissing me again.


	5. The Date

Rouge's POV

I was getting ready for the date Sonic and I had made for tonight. Rocket had chosen the perfect restaurant for us. As an added bonus, he'll be keeping lookout for Shadow in case he decides to crash the party. Blaze was helping Sonic pick out the right clothes while Rocket was helping me find the perfect dress. It was a tough decision, but Rocket and I finally settled on a very beautiful blue dress just to look sophisticated. "All right, that takes care of the attire. Now for your appearance," Rocket said before walking over to the makeup kit I had brought with me. He opened it up and all of the makeup I owned. "God, Rouge. Is all this yours," he asked. "It is. A girl always has to look her best," I replied. "Well, guess that's true," I heard Rocket mutter. He picked up a tube of red lipstick and walked back over to me. "Ready," he asked. "Ready, willing, and able," I replied. He then applied the lipstick and added some eyeliner, mascara, nail polish, and eye-shadow. "Nice. You're really coming along, Rouge," Rocket said as he brushed my fur. "Thanks. Y'know, you have a great career as a makeup artist ahead of you," I said. "I guess this is work experience I could use for that," Rocket replied. "Rocket, how's Rouge doing," Blaze asked. "Pretty good," Rocket replied. Rocket then applied some hairspray to his hands. "No, I don't need that. My hair's pretty much perfect," I said. "Oh, it's not for you. I wanted to know if hairspray really acts like glue," Rocket said before clasping his hands together. He then tried to tear them apart but couldn't. "Alright. I was right. It _does_ act like glue," Rocket said before trying to separate his hands. "Uh-oh. I was right. It _does _work like glue," Rocket said worriedly. "You should get Blaze to help with that," I suggested. "Good idea," he replied. He then walked over to the door and thought of other ways to open the door without using his hands. He then used his arms to open the door and walked downstairs. I walked out of the room to see what was going on downstairs. "What happened," I heard Blaze ask. "Hairspray. That stuff really works," Rocket replied. I then saw Blaze tear Rocket's hands. "What the hell," I heard Rocket cry out. "So where's Rouge," Sonic asked. Rocket then whistled which I assumed was my cue. I came down the stairs in my dress, causing Sonic to go wide-eyed. "Hey, Sonic," I said in my natural tone of voice. "H-h-hey, Rouge," Sonic said nervously. "What's the matter, hon? Tongue-tied," I asked. "He is because of how you're dressed," Rocket said. "Well, it's nice to know Sonic likes what he sees," I said. "Come on. We should get going," Rocket suggested. "Good idea," I replied. Sonic, Rocket, and I then started walking to the restaurant Rocket recommended.

* * *

Rocket's POV

Sonic, Rouge, and I were a good two feet from the restaurant I had recommended for tonight. "I'll be right on the roof. Have fun," I said before pulling out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control," I said before disappearing. I reappeared on the roof of the restaurant and walked over to one of the embedded vents. I dug out a pair of binoculars and five cheese sandwiches all wrapped up in a box. I figured I would be here for a while, so I brought along some food to subside my hunger. I grabbed one of the sandwiches, then took position to keep an eye out for Shadow. I scanned the area, but found nothing. I looked down and saw Sonic and Rouge entering the restaurant.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Rouge and I walked up to one of the employees. "May I help you," he asked. "Yeah, we have a reservation here under Sonic," I replied. "Let's see," he said looking at the list of names. "Ah, yes. Here you are. This way to your table," he said as he led us to our table. We took our seats as the employee handed us our menus. "I hope Rocket's able to look out for Shadow," I said. "I hope so too," Rouge said.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I was still keeping watch for Shadow when I saw a dark form ten feet from the restaurant. As quickly as I spotted it, it disappeared. "The hell? It just...," I started before something knocked me out cold. Shadow was standing over me with a frying pan. "A bit cartoonish, but it still did its job," Shadow said. He then jumped down to the ground and walked inside.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I was having a good time with Rouge when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "What is it," Rouge asked. "I could've sworn I saw something," I replied. "Couldn't be Shadow," she said. "You never know," I replied. Suddenly, a fist punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind outta me. I looked up and saw Shadow standing over me. "Why are you here," I asked weakly. "You should know by now, Faker," he replied before grabbing Rouge by the waist. "I said she would be mine, and now she is," Shadow said. "No," I cried before jumping at Shadow. "Chaos Control," Shadow said before disappearing. I missed and tackled a waited carrying two plates. "Damn it," I said, pounding my fist on the floor. "Sonic, quick. We have to...," Rocket started before he saw no trace of Rouge. "I was too late, wasn't I," he asked. "Just about," I replied.


	6. Rescuing Rouge

Rouge's POV

I was currently being bound to a chair by Shadow. "Why are you doing this," I asked. "Because you were mine before and you will be mine again," Shadow replied. "This is crazy. Sonic and Rocket will find us," I said. "Faker One and Faker Two? Not very likely. I made sure we went to a unknown, isolated, secluded area of the city. They won't be able to find us for days. Weeks. Maybe even months," Shadow said. "Rocket will be able to. He has the technological know-how. He'll be able to find us in minutes flat," I said. "Don't be so sure," Shadow said.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I was scanning every square inch of Station Square for a chaos energy signature while Sonic was pacing across the floor. "Sonic, don't worry. We'll find her," I said not taking my attention off the scanner. "I know that. I just think it won't be easy to," Sonic replied. "You're right," I muttered before turning up the frequency. I found something very interesting by the warehouses at the docks. "Sonic, I got something. The signature here matches the one found inside the restaurant in the very spot Shadow and Rouge disappeared," I said. "You sure," he asked. "Positive. I wouldn't lie to you, buddy," I replied before running out. "Hey, wait up," Sonic said.

* * *

Rouge's POV

I was just sitting around while Shadow was keeping a watchful eye on me. He had a rifle in his left hand just in case I tried to pull a fast one and make a run for the door. "Oh, Sonic. Where are you," I whispered.

* * *

Rocket's POV

Sonic and I were walking around the warehouses near the docks, trying to find the chaos energy signature I detected. I was scanning for the same signature with a portable scanner I brought with me. We kept following the signature until we came to a warehouse that had a trace of the same signature. I turned the scanner mode to a heat signature scanner and saw two forms in there: a hedgehog with a rifle and a bat bound to a chair. "Okay, Sonic. This is the one. Rouge is definitely in there," I said. "All right. Nice job. Now what," Sonic asked. "I was thinking I would go in the back door while you made your own entrance," I replied. "Great idea," Sonic said before going into a spin. I ran as fast as I could so I would stay out of Shadow's line of sight.

* * *

Rouge's POV

"Well, doesn't look like neither Faker One nor Faker Two's coming to your rescue. You might as well...," Shadow started before the warehouse door exploded. In its place was my favorite hedgehog: Sonic. "Time's up for you, Shadow," Sonic said. "How did you find us," Shadow asked. "It's all thanks to Rocket," Sonic said. "Faker Two's here," Shadow asked. "You bet," Sonic replied. "Well, where is he," Shadow asked. "I'm not telling you. You made off with my girl," Sonic replied. "She's not 'your girl', Faker. She's mine. Now and forever," Shadow said. I looked up and saw Rocket above us. I mouthed his name and he told me to be quiet by putting a finger to his lips.

* * *

Rocket's POV

I was walking quietly along the walkway while Sonic and Shadow were arguing. I looked down while Rouge looked up. I saw her mouth my name and put a finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. I saw a chain right under Shadow's rifle, so I grabbed the chain and turned it into a makeshift rope. I lowered it down to the barrel of the rifle. The chain wrapped itself around the barrel, so I hoisted it up. Unfortunately, the chain didn't have a good grip and the rifle dropped before it made its way up to me. Shadow and Sonic both heard it, so they looked up and saw me. I heard Shadow growl before he pulled out a pistol, aimed it at me, and shot off a round. The bullet found its way to the very spot where my heart lied and caused me to fall to the floor of the warehouse. "Rocket," Sonic cried before he came over to me. "Oh, man. Is there anything I could do," he asked. "No, I'm afraid not. I was bound to die, anyway. Why not now," I said. "No, you can't," Sonic said. "Sorry. Life's a bitch, y'know," I replied. "Rocket," Rouge cried before she broke free. She then delivered a punch and a kick to Shadow. He was kneeling on the ground while Rouge made her way over to me. "Anything we can do," she asked. "No," Sonic replied. "It's best I go this way," I said. "No. You can't go," Rouge said tearfully. "I have to. But I have something to say," I said weakly. "What's that," Sonic asked. "You two were the greatest friends I ever could have. Goodbye, my friends," I said before closing my eyes for the final time.

* * *

Sonic's POV

A couple of dock workers who heard the gunshot that killed Rocket called 911. The squad cars came and carted Shadow off. The paramedics came a little too late to save Rocket. His time of death was 8:50 P.M. He's currently at Station Square Cemetery. Every chance we get, Rouge and I would visit Rocket's grave and pay our respects to him. After all, he was the one who brought us together. He gave his life to make sure we were safe. Today was one such day. I made breakfast for both of us, ate, and then left to get to the cemetery. Rouge and I walked around until we found Rocket's grave. "We thank you, Rocket, for you were the one that brought us closer. You gave your own life to keep us safe. Thank you for everything," I said before we left. After we left, Rocket appeared. "You're welcome," he said before disappearing.


End file.
